Heart
by Nymphadora
Summary: Emma finds Killian in the Underworld. Feelings are shared. This bit of CS fluff has been begging me to write it for weeks.
Emma found herself back in the graveyard, where she had first seen the gruesome apparition of Killian. Except, this time, he was solid. He was even more broken than before, bloodied and bruised. His body was slumped half-consciously against his tombstone, and he didn't look up at her sudden appearance. She feared she wouldn't have to split her heart for him, because it shattered at the sight.

"Killian!" She almost yelled, her voice catching in her throat. His eyes flicked up, and a small shadow of a smile lit his face.

"Swan." He made no attempt to move. Emma knelt beside him, cradling his beaten face in her hands. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, woman?" Killian shifted, wincing with the effort.

"Rescuing your ass, obviously." She forced a smirk, but he didn't seem to buy it. He gazed back soberly.

"The only thing worse than being in hell, love, is having the woman care for most in the world there with you." Emma's heart clenched. She leaned in slowly, until they were inches apart.

"Everywhere is hell without you." Hook looked away quickly, as though to hide the year that escaped at her words. Emma gently guided his face back, locking their gazes again. Killian searched her face, as though trying to find a sign that she didn't truly mean what she said. Emma took a breath. "I have a way to get you out of here. I just need you to trust me." Emma moved one hand toward her chest, but paused when he spoke.

"If you found me, it's because Hades let you. Which means you made a bargain with him. I'll not be the reason you're in debt to him, Swan." Emma frowned.

"I didn't promise anything I wasn't more than happy to trade for you." Killian screwed up his face, cursing under his breath.

"Damn it, Emma…what did you do?" Emma felt a twinge of anger building.

"What I had to do to save the man I love." Killian looked at her sadly, his grief evident, even on his battered face. Emma put her hand over his lips, silencing whatever retort he had prepared. "If I can't save you, I stay here. But that's okay. Killian, I want a life with you. If I can't have that, eternity in death will have to suffice. Either way, we're together. That's all I need." There were more tears running down Killian's cheeks, onto Emma's fingertips. She brushed them away, and allowed him to speak.

"Oh, Swan. How do you intend to save me? I'm dead. You can't rescue a dead man." Emma steadied herself, knowing everything she felt for him was about to be laid bare.

"Easy. I'm going to split my heart, like my mother did for my father." She smiled softly at him, hoping her confident tone would reassure him. It didn't seem to. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Emma, that only worked because of-"

"True love." Emma finished for him. Emma felt her own eyes prickling with the depth of her emotion. Hook went silent, his eyes searching again. "You're my true love, Hook. I will not lose you now." Emma would have continued, but she was silenced by Killian's lips on her own. It was a gentle caress, but searing in its intensity. She didn't even mind the metallic taste of mingling tears and blood on their lips.

"I've known for so long. I never thought I would hear you say it." Emma laughed breathlessly. Their foreheads were still pressed together.

"When?" Emma asked. "When did you know I was your true love?" Killian looked slightly sheepish.

"After our kiss in Neverland. I knew." Emma sucked in a breath. He had been in love with her, truly in love with her, much longer than she had thought. Strangely, the expected panic didn't set it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hook chuckled, his eyes glinting.

"Because you're so good with grand declarations? You would have been terrified. Probably would have thought me mad." Emma smiled. He was probably right.

"When Zelena tried to drown you. That's when I knew. I wasn't ready to admit it, but I knew what I felt. I would given anything to save you." As Emma spoke, she watched a change in Killian. There was a tension there that hadn't been there moments before.

"If we are to share a heart, then I want certain things squared away first." Emma nodded for him to continue. "At the risk of terrifying you now, I have a deal of my own to strike with you." Killian paused, and reached for the ring around her neck. "This belonged to my brother. It's all I have left of my family, so I hope it suffices. Emma, if we get out of here, and are joined by your heart… I want you to promise me one favor upon our return to Storybrooke." Emma didn't dare respond, so she nodded again. Killian's lips twisted into a genuine smile. "Marry me, Swan." Emma felt her hands begin to shake, and she began to cry in earnest. "Is it really that frightening? Being shackled to me?" Emma snorted, and slapped his leg.

"Shut up. I'm crying because I'm happy." Killian took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Is that a yes, then?" Killian looked hopeful, and more than a little nervous.

"Of course it's a yes. Do you think I offer to split my heart for just anyone?" Emma squeezed his hand, and looked into his eyes, bluer than blue as they shone with remnants of tears. " I meant what I said. I want a life with you. More than I've ever wanted anything." She held on to the moment a second longer, then took Liam's ring from around her neck, and let him slip it onto her finger. It was loose, and she had to clench her hand to keep it from sliding off. "Let's get to it, then." Emma took a deep breath, reached into her chest, and held her heart between them, never taking her eyes off of him as she broke it in two.


End file.
